Give Me One Reason
by fixingtoshine
Summary: Give me one reason to stay here, and I'll turn right back around. (Slight season 8 spoilers, and slight smut.)


**Author's Note: So this is my first Destiel…so please don't be mean! I've seriously never even been able to fathom writing anything other than Dramione. Also, in case you didn't read the description, slight season 8 spoilers, and while she is not yet dead in the show, Naomi is dead in my fic. DING DONG THE BITCH IS GONE.**

"This assignment is going to be easy as pie!" Dean exclaimed happily, mostly just relieved to be on the road, working on something he knew he could solve.

Sam smiled next to him, "I think it's a piece of cake Dean."

"But cake isn't pie, man, it's not even close."

"Alright, one more exit and we should be in the town. It looks like your basic haunting, a pissed off ghost and some freaked out people."

"This is the best, we should get some pie on the way."

"Dude, it's one more exit. And a small town like this is sure to have the "best pie in America"." Sam couldn't help but air quote the best pie.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

Dean turned up the tape, some classic Zeppelin always put Dean in a good mood. The boys sat in a comfortable silence as they pulled into the town. Sam wasn't kidding when he said it was small. The main road had the typical stuff, a couple of general stores, a post office, and of course, a diner. In the windows signs proclaimed "Best Cheeseburger!" and "Best Pie in America!"

It was comfortable how predictable it all was. Dean was truly thrilled to have such a normal case, if he was being honest with himself, it took his mind off of Cas. Cas who he hadn't seen in months, Cas who he missed in ways he shouldn't

"You okay Dean?" Sam looked a bit concerned as they pulled into the diner.

"What, yeah, why?"

"You just looked a bit distracted, that's all."

"Ah, no man, I'm good." Dean locked up the car and the boys made their way in.

A pretty blonde waitress led them to their seats, making sure that Dean knew if there was anything he wanted, he only needed to ask.

Dean gave his usual smirk, "Thank you." He said with a wink.

A few minutes later she set a huge cheeseburger in front of Dean, and a salad in front of Sam. Dean picked up the burger, taking a huge bite. Making happy noises as the burger dripped down his chin. "Enjoying your heart attack on a plate?" Sam asked sarcastically as he took a bite of salad.

"I'd rather die young while eating great food, than die old never having lived!" Dean was laughing, and both of the boys were enjoying their normal moment. It had been a long time since they could be normal. With all that was going on, they needed to get back to their brotherly roots.

"Alright, so where do we start?"

"Well, luckily we've got no dead bodies on our hands yet. So we'll just visit the family, I think FBI will work in this town just fine."

"Thank God you do your research Sammy."

"Someone's got to."

"Well let's blow out of here and get it done."

…

Dean knocked loudly on the door of the quaint two story house. A man about 30 opened the door, giving the young men in suits a strange look. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, hello, I'm Agent Miller, this is my partner, Agent Steve." Dean said, gesturing towards Sam when he introduced him as Agent Steve.

"We're here to follow up on a complaint. In the file it said there were some disturbing and strange things happening in your home."

"But why would the FBI care?"

"Because we are a division that studies strange." Dean said with a smile.

"Would you mind if we came in?" Sam asked, always there to be the polite one.

The man stepped aside, allowing them entrance into his home. "So, in your own words, what's been happening?" Sam asked as they sat across from the man. The living room was nice, although both of the boys noticed various, and seemingly out of place scuff marks on the walls.

"Well, it started with little things, random stuff falling off of shelves, things like that. But it's become more intense, tables rocking, things being thrown across the room. The other day, my wife was pushed down the stairs. She's in the hospital now, and I've been packing. We're going to be moving in with her parents while we look for a new house."

"I'm sure we can solve your problem, save you the trouble."

"It would be great if you could, but no matter what, we're moving."

…

"Hey, look at this." Sam called Dean over to the small table where his laptop was set up. Dean pulled a chair up, looking blankly at the laptop. "What am I looking at?"

"The previous owners of the house. A Mr. and Mrs. Jones, turns out Mr. Jones wasn't great at the whole monogamy thing. And Mrs. Jones decided to take it into her own hands. But, before she could finish the job, he managed to shoot her, killed her in one shot. He died shortly after of blood loss."

"So who's the ghost?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe both of them?"

"Let's get the shovels and lighters and be ready at night fall."

"You mean right now Dean?"

Dean used a finger to push the curtain aside a bit, surprised to see that it was in fact, already dark. "Huh, would you look at that, I guess we should head out now."

"Are you okay Dean?"

"Of course I am, why would you think I'm not?"

"I don't know, you just seem distracted. You didn't even realize it was dark out…" Sam trailed off.

Dean looked down, taking in the dirty old carpet, and the faded red circular pattern, trying to get lost in it.

"Dean, " Sam spoke softly, "Is this about Cas?"

"Yeah." Dean said, nodding head, but still looking down.

"Have you heard from him?"

"Not a word Sammy, not a damn word, and it's killing me. Every day I wake up thinking that this will be the day he decides to show up, but he never does."

"Don't hit me for asking this, but are you in love with him?"

"Yes Sammy."

Sam just nodded, he wasn't really surprised. Dean put up a good front, but you can't really hide love.

Little did they know, an angel was listening.

….

"Listen man, about what we talked about. Can we just not bring it up again?"

"Of course Dean."

Dean was exhausted, so he let Sam take the wheel and allowed himself to drift off. His dreams were filled with wings and dark eyes. Maybe it had been a mistake to sleep.

"We're home Dean, wake up."

With a jolt, Dean awoke. "How long was I asleep?"

"About 13 hours dude."

"Why didn't you wake me up to drive?"

"Because you've hardly slept in weeks."

"Thanks man."

They went inside their bat cave, ready to relax and search for a new case. Dean made his way into his room, surprised to find Cas sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here Cas?"

"I've…I've missed you Dean."

"Then why have you been gone for so long, not even a word Cas. How does that make sense?"

"I'm sorry Dean, I've been afraid."

"Afraid of what Cas?"

"After everything with Naomi, I thought you would hate me. I know you said you forgave me, but I did awful things."

"You didn't mean to do those things Cas, of course I forgave you. I would forgive you anything."

Dean covered his face, sitting down on the bed.

"Dean?"

"I can't do this Cas, I can't do it anymore."

"Do what Dean, I do not understand?"

"You're an angel, right? So you can't feel like normal people. Do you even know how to love?"

"Well I love you. I also seem to love cheeseburgers, but that is a different kind of love."

"You love me?"

Cas sat down beside Dean. The bed sunk slightly, pushing them closer together. "Of course I do Dean. When I look at you, I'm not seeing you through an angels eyes, I see you the way God made you. You're perfect."

Dean was amazed by this, amazed to know that Cas could feel. Especially feeling something like love toward him. The gruff hunter turned to face him, placing his hand gently onto the angel's neck. Their lips met, softly at first.

"I love you Dean." Cas whispered between kisses.

"I love you too Cas, I love you so much." Dean bit the angel's bottom lip, trailing his lips down Cas's jaw.

Hands were everywhere as the two men laid down on the pillow soft bed. "Is this okay Cas?"

Cas could only nod, encouraging Dean to go as far as he wanted.

…

Dean's eyes opened slowly the next morning, taking in the ruffled appearance of the naked angel lying beside him. His eyes were still closed with sleep, hair pointing every which way. That was when Dean noticed feathers around them and laughed, remembering what happened when an angel came.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Your wings, they popped out when you had an orgasm."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's actually pretty damn hot."

**A/N: So that is what happened. I'm still not so great at writing gay sex, mostly because I have never had man gay sex…and lady gay sex is very different from man gay sex. But I will maybe practice, and write a dirtier one. Anyhoo, please do review, and let me know if you would like another Destiel from me!**


End file.
